specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Legends:Bossk
Bossk era um caçador de recompensas da espécie Trandoshano e, como os de sua espécie, tinha a capacidade de regenerar membros do seu corpo e enxengar na faixa de espectro infra-vermelho. Os Trandoshanos costumavam caçar os Wookiees e quando o Império Galáctico decretou a escravização deles, Bossk regozijou-se e se tornou um caçador especializado em capturar os habitantes de Kashyyyk. Em pouco tempo, Chewbacca se tornou o maior desafio do Trandoshano. Bossk organizou emboscadas para capturar o Wookiee e o próprio Han Solo e fracassou em todas suas tentativas. Bossk ainda odiava Boba Fett, responsável pela destruição da antiga Corporação dos Caçadores de Recompensas. Fett nunca participou da associção e por muitas vezes a superou mas certa vez decidiu juntar-se a ela. Cradossk (chefe da Corporação e pai de Bossk) e o próprio Bossk desconfiaram. Boba na verdade estava realizando um trabalho, destruir a Corporação. E desta maneira Boba espalhou intrigas e semeou a discórdia entre os ambiciosos membros. Depois Cradossk tentou livrar-se de Bossk, este matou o pai e se entitulou como o novo líder da Corporação. O esforço de Bossk foi inútil, a associação estava dividida demais e desapareceu. Bossk foi responsável pela destruição do Slave I de Fett. Quando ele escutou rumores da morte de Fett, foi a Tatooine e encontrou a nave de seu inimigo. Bossk encheu a nave de explosivos esperando que pudesse matar Fett, mas não conseguiu. Aparições *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Way of the Jedi'' * * * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * * *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces 2'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' }} Fontes * * * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * }} Links externos * * * *MTV Movies Blog » Blog Archive » A New Merc And An Old Bounty Hunter In These EXCLUSIVE ‘Star Wars: The Clone Wars — Season Two’ Images Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Trandoshanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Traficantes de escravos Categoria:Pilotos